Leave Out All The Rest
by bellalupus
Summary: And he was here, and now they could be together forever, never leaving, never ever leaving her. Because he loved her, of course he loved her. She was his Ginny, and he was her Tom." Oneshot, songfic. T- gore and charactor death.GINNY, TOM, HARRY.


A/N: Oneshot, songfic based on Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park. Lyrics are in **bold **and flashbacks/thoughts are in _italics._

DISCLAIMER: everything you see belongs to JK, execpt the plot.

WARNING: Rated T for slight gore, and character death.

* * *

**I dreamt I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared**

* * *

_She clutched the bottle with a steady hand, eyes vacantly staring out the dark window. _

'_Drink it.' A fluid voice echoed from the shadows._

_The girl raised the bottle hypnotically to her mouth; the liquid trickled past her lips, leaving a burning trail down her throat. She coughed violently, and seemed to break from her daze. She set the half full bottle down on her nightstand, as a trace of blood dribbled from the corner of her twitching mouth._

'_Finish it.' The voice ordered again._

'_No! it burns! Please it hurts so badly. I can't-'_

'_Imperio!' Once again the girl drifted off into her sleepy daze. The cold room no longer shuddered from the storm outside. It was now warm, she felt like she had been submerged in a warm bath. Deeper and deeper under the water she sank; but she wasn't drowning. Oh no, of course not, her breathing was steady, soft and slow. It was the most peculiar feeling and she had every intention of staying like this for ever, without a care in the world._

'_Drink the potion Ginerva.' The voice, it was that voice again. His voice, so sickly sweet, so…_

_She lifted the bottle with a pale hand and pressed it to her mouth. She tipped it back, and down, down, down the burning liquid flowed. But this time she felt no pain, how could you feel pain when everything's just so nice. _

_And he was here, and now they could be together forever, never leaving, never ever leaving her. Because he loved her, of course he loved her. She was his Ginny, and he was her Tom._

_But the warmth was leaving her, her euphoria dissolving into cold reality, the curse was being lifted and with a pained gasp Ginny looked up and saw him; leaning against her bed with eyes of the blackest of black. _

* * *

**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**

* * *

Ginny gasped vehemently, she clutched her side in pain. Horrible, twisting pain, it overcame her, overpowered her. She found herself seizing her bed post, coughing and spitting blood. _Oh no, oh god no. _

_I…I… I drank it!_ The poison was slowly consuming her soul, she could feel it tearing into her body, devouring her organs.

She cried out in pain. Tom wanted her to be dead, it was the only way he could truly have her. But no, she didn't want this, no, not like this.

Ginny found herself stumbling down the stairs, blood dripping from her mouth, her nose, and her eyes. It was so very gruesome how she bled from every pore in her body.

She staggered into the common room, wide eyed and terrified.

'Somebody help me!' she wailed.

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

'Ginny!' Harry shouted rushing to her crumpled form. Blood began to pool from her face, she was shaking violently, and her eyes cried tears of crimson. Her face was a bloodied mess and she seemed to be gasping for air that just wouldn't fill her drowning lungs.

She was coughing and gasping, and the noise she made was horrifying. It was a gurgle like someone who was being held under water for much too long. Blood oozed from her mouth, and ears, and everywhere.

'Merlin! What are you just standing there for, she needs help!' Harry shouted manically to the hoards of students watching Ginny convulse on the ground. Harry's eyes were wild with anger.

'Ginny! Oh Merlin, Ginny! GINNY!'

Harry grabbed her sleeve, and tugged on her. No response, her body no longer spasms. Her face was strained and purple, her lips were blue under her stained blood. Her chest no longer jerked for the breath that would not come, and her eyes stared emptily up at him.

'…Ginny.' Harry choked, his tears bit at his green eyes, threatening to fall. He buried his head into her blood soaked robes. _I love you Ginny. I love you, I love you, I love-_

A hand wrenched Harry from his fallen beauty. Professor McGonagall hunched over the motionless red head. She waved her wand over her frail form, and confirmed Harry's worst fear; Ginny was dead.

* * *

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

* * *

'…_.Tom? Tom where are you, are you here?'_

_It was all too dark, Ginny opened her eyes, only to find the thick blackness suffocating her. Can't hear, can't see. Everything was darkness, and Tom wasn't there._

* * *

**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

A/N: sorry for the sadness, I'm in a terrible mood. Please review and critique, thanks!

always-

Bella

* * *


End file.
